narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Battle of Kekkei Genkai Masters: Koutetsu Akumu v. Nezumi Hyuuga
As the cold wind of the night blew, a silver-haired man stood on the beach. His hair blew in the wild, a wild mess of silver. As he stood there, he gazed at the water in front of him. He had never really enjoyed nature. But, he had finally had some free time. But, he felt something was amiss... Hyuuga Nezumi ran across the sand under the cover of night. He had finished his mission and was ready to get back to his village and his family- he skidded to a halt, kicking up sand as he noticed the silver-haired man. He didn't look familiar...Approaching the man as silently as he could, Nezumi began to worry that he'd run into a missing-nin. Koutetsu, noticing the kicked-up sand, sharply turned to Nezumi. "What are you doing here? You're a Konoha-dog. I don't have time to deal with you. Now go, before I kill you." Koutetsu snarled. Nezumi was taken aback as the man snarled at him, his pearly eyes widening slightly. He definitely was hostile. Then his face hardened, eyes narrowing. This man could prove to be a threat to the Hyuuga later on in life...it would be best to deal with him now. Making a one-handed handseal, he raised it up in front of his face, closing his eyes. "Byakugan!" He spoke harshly as the ocular veins surrounding his eyes bulged. Opening his eyes, he took the standard Juuken stance. "I'll deal with you ''before anything happens." He spoke calmly and authoritatively, watching the ninja with his kekkei-enhanced eyes. Koutetsu swiftly threw a kunai, one he had previously had drawn before Nezumi appeared, at Nezumi. Whether it hit him or not, he used Raikiri and sped towards Nezumi at top speed. "You may not know this, but I am the Silver Lightning of Kumogakure. If you want to have chance of winning, you'll have to fight full on!" Koutetsu shouted over the noise of his Raikiri. He then thrust his arm at Nezumi, hoping to land a direct hit at his heart... Nezumi barely had time to react as a kunai flew towards him- he flared chakra from all his tenketsu and pirouetted on his heel, "Kaiten!" His Heavenly Spin deflected the kunai and it fell on the floor as lightning chakra began to gather round his enemy's hand. What was this jutsu? It intensified suddenly, the crackling assaulting his ears. As the man began to rush forward, the Hyuuga's eyes narrowed- it looked like Chidori, a jutsu that ended up proliferating Konoha...but he recalled reading that without the Sharingan, the user suffered from tunnel vision... As the man shouted, he realised that he would indeed have to fight with all his heart to survive. Redirecting chakra to his legs, he leapt into the air, almost leapfrogging the man as he thrust his lightning-enveloped hand forward. Nezumi landed behind him and spun around sharply, settling back into his Gentle Fist stance, panting slightly. "You're already getting winded. Well, this fight will end before it truly begins." As he said that, the chakra around him began to flow into the diamonds on his hands. Nezumi watched the ninja channel chakra, idly curious as to what the diamonds on his hands did. However, he had no time to waste and he ran forwards, channeling chakra through his index and middle fingers and thrusting his bandaged arms forwards. He could make out the tenketsu of the ninja easily with his Byakugan, and he aimed for two points in his enemy's right arm, intending to block the flow of chakra to the diamonds. The True Battle Begins ''Perfect! Koutetsu thought to himself. As the fingers came into range, Koutetsu used Chidori Current, blocking the chakra within the fingers to dissipate. Byakugan, huh? Well, I know how to deal with that... Dark Release: Camouflage! As he thought to himself, his body started to disappear, along with his chakra. If he wants to kill me, he'll have to find me first... The Hyuuga skidded backwards as the electric crackling around the enemy's body sent him backwards, fending his attack off. A few sparks landed on the ground as Nezumi straightened up and watched the ninja vanish completely. He squinted but even the Byakugan couldn't find him. Then the young Hyuuga began to think logically. He hadn't had enough experience with tricks that negated his doujutsu, but whatever this was, it was strong. But if it could conceal itself from the Byakugan, it must use up a lot of chakra...Nezumi closed his eyes...he couldn't even sense the enemy's chakra! So without a chakra mass built up by the cloaking technique and without visuals to guide him, the Hyuuga was left to keep his eyes open and use his almost-360 degrees sight to check for movement. If this jutsu was as strong as Nezumi suspected, hopefully the enemy couldn't keep it up... As the Akumu straightened up, he could feel the effects of using the jutsu take effect. His chakra drastically dropped. He only had 10 minutes before it would wear off and he'd be incredibly weak. So, to make the best of it, he swiftly ran at Nezumi, barely inside his blind spot. He molded a fist within his hands and thrust it forward, hoping to knock him out. Nezumi stood, his back facing the enemy ninja, unbeknownst to him. Even if the ninja had run at him in the almost-360 degree field of sight that his Byakugan possessed, he wouldn't have seen the silver-haired man due to his mystery camouflage move. His ears were pricked and he waited, his breathing barely masking the sound of air displacement that was caused by the enemy's punch. It caught him in the back of the neck, just missing the base of his head and sending him flying forwards. The momentum that the punch packed due to the speed at which it came sent Nezumi airbourne and he landed heavily in the sand, rolling several times to rest on his back as the incoming tide licked at his limbs. The air had been knocked out of him and he got to his feet unsteadily, swaying slightly as he took his Gentle Fist stance again. That hit had come from behind, so logically he must be facing the opponent. As his neck ached, he tilted it several times until it cracked before thinking quickly. How on earth could one hit an invisible opponent? It was above the Hyuuga to simply flail indiscriminately as if they were performing Drunken Fist taijutsu... Pant, Pant. That attack took a lot out of Koutetsu, as he straightened his form, he felt part of his chakra drained. He couldn't keep this up much longer. Instead of wasting chakra, he decided to undo the jutsu. Nezumi was surprised as his enemy materialised out of nowhere like a chameleon letting down its guard. The Hyuuga had pessimistically expected a sudden one-two blow to take him out of commission, but perhaps this skilled opponent was toying with him. That was the kind of thing a missing-nin would do, and Nezumi was convinced that choosing to engage was the right thing to do. Channelling chakra again, Nezumi charged at his enemy for another Gentle Fist attack. If the silver-haired man blocked, Nezumi could seal tenketsu in an arm and stop him from chanelling chakra to his hands to create another lightning-hand jutsu. If he punched, Nezumi would duck under the strike and tap tenketsu in his enemy's chest to cause more serious harm. If the ninja dodged...well, the attack was wasted, he would miss and would probably be open to a counter-attack. He could only wait and see how the man would react as he neared him. As the Hyuuga neared, Koutetsu instinctively jumoed back into the forest. It would allow for some cover. He could also prepare his next jutsu. This jutsu would probably destroy part of the forest, but he needed to get back to his mission, which he had already suspended to watch nature... Nezumi bit his lip as the ninja leapt out of the way, skidding to a halt. Looking at the sheer number of trees, his lips pursed. So the enemy was retreating, or was he? Raising a hand in front of his nose, he made a one-handed handsign again and used his Byakugan to look through ''the trees scattered around. Then he made out the figure of his enemy. Running at the tree nearest to the silver-haired man, he ran up it, used it as a springboard to jump off and leapt onto an adjacent tree which gave him a clear shot at an attack. Then, not sparing a single moment, he pushed off of the tree with a kick aimed at the enemy's chest, flying through the air thanks to momentum. No Ordinary Ninja As Koutetsu turned, Nezumi's foot landed square on his chest, sending him to the ground. As he got up, he regained his composure, going into a fighting stance. He made several hand seals and then used Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, causing the area in front of him to collapse into itself. If he was going to win, he'd have to pull out all the stops. This wasn't any ordinary Hyuuga, this was one as powerful as Neji Hyuuga. Nezumi landed in a crouch as he knocked his enemy away. Straightening up, he watched the silver-haired man perform a jutsu and then the earth began to churn in the space between them. Examining the earth spiraling like a whirlpool in front of him, the cogs in his mind whirred furiously. If he couldn't cross the space between them on foot, he couldn't use the Hyuuga taijutsu as easily, and flying finger strikes tended to end in broken fingers for the user. At this point, Nezumi began to experience something he could barely name- it was an unfamiliar feeling of nervousness and discomfort gnawing away at him, with confidence draining away. His focused expression changed suddenly, his eyes glazed. He frowned- he was experiencing doubt! Could he survive this fight with only the Gentle Fist skills he possessed? He had always looked down upon Strong Fist techniques as inferior, but now it could help...he only knew one true Strong Fist move, and that couldn't help him...yet. Perhaps this earthy maelstrom could be turned against its user. He took a defensive stance and raised his arms, extending his fingers and keeping his palms interposed between the rest of him and his enemy. Then he pulled them back as if to shove the air, elbows tucked into his sides. The Strong Fist would prevail... As Nezumi took his stance, Koutetsu analyzed him. He was obviously doubting himself, as he was taking a different stance. His facial expression showed nothing but uncertainty. But, to be sure of himself, he would have to use a jutsu. He made a few quick hand seals and used Dark Release: Violet Soldiers. A purpleish vortex appeared in front of him, sending out dozens of purple-coloured ninja in assasination outfits, all with a kunai in hand. There was no way he could escape this, and he'd also show if this battle was in his favour, or the Hyuuga's... The Hyuuga stared at the vortex, completely baffled; this was one of the few times in his life he had been left dumbfounded. That vortex...was this a Summoning Jutsu? From what little he knew of summons, they had to be animals...and these ninja were an odd colour. Perhaps it was a genjutsu. But he had no time to react- the ninja were practically on him! When the first one leapt towards him, kunai in hand, he lunged forwards, propelling his arms forward and blasting chakra through his hands- Eight Trigrams Empty Palms! He blasted the ninja backwards and as three more leapt at him, he was careful to duck a swipe aimed at his jugular and grab the wrist of the second attacker before pulling it towards him as a hostage to shield him. Then it occurred to him- the easiest way to find out whether this was a genjutsu...he threw the hostage away and angled his body as well as he could while the third attacker brought his kunai up to strike. The Hyuuga waited until the kunai was about to be drawn across his neck to raise his arm and lean back. Instead of slashing his throat or even his arm, the kunai nicked the outside of his arm, drawing a few drops of blood. The purple ninja didn't vanish, and as Nezumi brought his arm down and performed a one-handed Empty Palm to blast the third attacker away, the others surrounded him. So this wasn't a genjutsu- the pain had been inflicted yet the summons remained. Getting ready to perform a Heavenly Spin, he returned to his usual fighting stance, blood trickling down his arm while he eyed his assaulters and the silver-haired man who had called upon them. As Nezumi prepared for his Heavenly Spin, Koutetsu grinned with amusement. This had been the best battle he had fought since he was still a mere child. If he wasn't trying to kill him, he'd probably be thanking him for a well fought battle. But, he needed to end this quickly. While his 'creations' - as he called them - fought off Nezumi, he used Dark Release: Consuming Cloud. A giant cloud envoloped the Hyuuga. ''Checkmate! Koutetsu thought to himself. Unless he got out of the cloud, all his chakra would be drained within a matter of minutes. And with at least five dozen creations attacking him, he wouldn't get out anytime soon. The Hyuuga paused as he was suddenly enveloped in a large cloud of what seemed like smoke. As the purple creatures surrounding him took advantage of his distraction to leap at him, he used his Byakugan to watch their movements, ducking under strikes and striking at their tenketsu. It was taking him time to close their chakra points, too long...as another one caught his hand with a kunai, he began to realise he was moving slower than usual. He almost felt...sluggish. What was going on? This cloud...it almost felt heavy...Then in a burst of chakra he performed Heavenly Spin again, and the momentum of the localised cyclone blew the cloud away. When it dispersed, he was panting, his fighting stance sloppy. Then he straightened up, still breathing heavily. What were these powerful new jutsu? They didn't look like anything he'd seen before! With this kind of power, Nezumi was sorely outmatched. Even hard work could be beaten by raw power...he closed his eyes, hanging his head. Was he...doubting himself again? As the cloud dispersed, Koutetsu raised his hands, the blsck diamonds glowing brightly. All the chakra that the cloud had gathered was slowly being sucked up into his hands. Before long, it was gone. "I must say, you have been an excellent opponent. But as of now, I must be on my way, as I am on a mission. You are extremely lucky that I didn't kill you. IU don't usually give my opponents that delacasy. Perhaps I'll see you agains sometime." as Koutetsu said that, he lept away, going back his mission. Category:Role-Play